


It Must Be Now (Promo Vid)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Friendship, M/M, White Collar Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promo vid for elrhiarhodan's fic "<a href="http://whitecollar-bb.livejournal.com/56586.html">It Must Be Now</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Now (Promo Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



Music: "Oh God (Prayer)" by Annie Lennox

  



End file.
